


Day 6: Clothed getting off

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dry Humping, Formalwear, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: The team returns from an evening gala.Relaxing on the couch turns heavy.





	Day 6: Clothed getting off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is what Tony is wearing: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/Ad9MUZgELto4HD8ljWmnod9WHJAr3bsMKDK4u2kSL06VrBRnw_lh_Rc/

Steve collapsed onto the couch in the common room of Avengers Tower. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned some of the white pressed shirt he’d had to wear. Finally, free from the press, the plastered smiles and empty words.

The rest of the team had retired to their rooms as soon as they’d returned from the gala. _Honorary guests_ Barton had scoffed softly when they had all arrived, crowding into the doorway of the ballroom. Everyone took notice, it was hard not to, most of the Avengers were _larger_ than your average citizen. The mayor pushed his was through the crowd to approach them, hands open wide smile on his face exclaiming loudly “welcome!”

Steve wasn’t uncomfortable at these kinds of events, he’s had enough experience with officials throughout his odd life that there was no anxiety there, but he was never as comfortable as Tony was. That man exuded confidence any time he was in the public eye, exposed to the criticism of millions. Behind closed doors, behind _locked_ doors of Avengers Tower Steve knew that confidence was just another part of Tony’s collection of masks.

Shaking hands and tight tailored formal clothes did get tiring as the night wore on and he supposed that the entire team shared a moment of relief when Tony had provided them with an exit from the gala for the night.

            He could hear movement from the kitchen on the other side of the room, the sound of footsteps and the fridge door opening and closing again. They’d all said their ‘goodnights’ so Steve didn’t make an effort to address whoever had shuffled in again. There was no more sound and he suspected that whoever it was had left again, until the couch was dipping next to him and a _warm_ hand was placed on his knee.

He cracked an eye open to see who it was, preparing himself to confront whichever teammate was trying to mess with him tonight.

Tony was there, still perfectly dressed, eyes turned down to the hand on Steve’s knee.

“Hey there shellhead.”

Tony looked up with one of his signature grins. Not the _real_ one, the one of _true_ joy that Steve loved. No, this was his “face of a international company and league of superheroes” smile and Steve frowned, “what’s up?”

A slight hint of worry crossed his face, eyebrows lowering.

The smile faded, “you looked good tonight,” Tony supplied instead.

“Uh, yeah thanks,” now it was Steve’s turn to smile, “you can thank your tailor for that one.”

Tony had set most of the team up with his tailor, Steve and Thor needed special accommodations and Tony wasn’t about to have any member of his team to buy suits at the Big and Tall section.

Tony looked away again, his face hardened deep in thought.

“I would’ve thought you’d have retired by now,” Steve didn’t want to allow enough time for there to be silence between them.

“I – ahem,” Tony coughed and Steve quirked his brow, “I wanted to let you know,” Tony continued, moving his hand slowly up Steve’s thigh, “how _good_ you looked tonight.”

Oh…

Steve got the hint. _All_ of Steve seemed to get the hint and there was no hiding any arousal in these dress pants. Steve bit his lip but said nothing.

Tony looked up now, to gauge Steve’s reaction, prepared to cover up the incident if there was any sign of discomfort. He was greeted with hooded eyes, a _good_ sign, and Tony moved his hand so it was lightly resting on Steve’s groin.

“Tony…” the name was a warning, there wasn’t any going back if they did this. There wasn’t any _healthy_ way of going back if they did this.

Tony supplied an awkward smile now, “I know, Steve,” throwing Steve’s name back at him as though it were an afterthought.

 

They’d been _close_ before. They both knew there was energy between them and they’d found themselves frantically kissing a few too many times to blame it on anything _but_ sexual tension. It would get heavy and one of them inevitably broke it off, stopping before it could get any further. But this time, this time Steve didn’t want to stop it.

 

Tony pressed his palm into Steve’s crotch, searching for Steve’s waiting dick. He was given a heavy groan in return. He sat up on his knees to lean the length of his body against Steve’s side.

Tony’s own arousal was heavy against Steve’s hip.

“We don’t have to do _much,”_ Tony whispered, face close to Steve’s ear. Tony rutted his groin against Steve’s hip with a shuddering moan.

Steve didn’t respond right away, he let Tony continue to massage at his pants and rub against his side. Calculating the pros and cons before loosing to the feeling of Tony rubbing him.

His hand reached for Tony’s to steady it, “not like _this,”_ and he patted his thigh.

Tony nodded and moved his hand away. He positioned one leg between Steve’s to straddle the thick thigh.

“Mmmm thank you,” and Steve leaned forward to capture Tony’s lips.

Tony brought his hands up to hold Steve’s jaw as he deepened the kiss, pushing his body forward so that Steve had to let his head angle backwards. Tony slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth and Steve groaned.

 

Steve’s hands found their way to Tony’s ass and me began massaging Tony’s plump cheeks.

Tony began to move his hips slowly, pressing down and forwards on Steve’s large thigh.

 

Steve slipped a hand along the back of Tony’s velvet jacket, he grabbed a fistful of Tony’s dark locks and pulled him away from the kiss. Tony gasped and Steve dove forwards to suck a hickey onto Tony’s exposed neck.

 

Tony ground down harder.

 

Steve’s hand released Tony’s hair and pulled at the fabric of Tony’s white button down, tugging it out of his pants. His calloused hand tickled at Tony’s stomach.

 

“ah – wait, wait…Steve,” Tony panted.

Steve pulled away, noticing the wet and reddening mark that would only deepen on Tony’s neck.

Tony’s hands came to the bottom of his shirt and began quickly unbuttoning the lower half, opening it so that Steve could now see the hair leading down to Tony’s groin. Tony pulled Steve’s head forward again for another kiss and Steve pulled Tony’s arms down to try and push the jacket off his shoulders.

Tony leaned away again and let out a laugh.

“We’re gonna need to be more careful with that one, it’s a little more expensive.”

“Of course it is,” but Steve let Tony slip the red velvet jacket off and fold it to leave on the floor before diving back in to kiss Steve again.

 

Steve’s hands returned to Tony’s ass, allowing him to pull Tony down on his leg.

They moved against each other for a while before Tony began panting harder, his head dropped to Steve’s shoulder and his movements became fasts.

“ _Steve,”_ he moaned and his body tensed.

Steve ground his dick up against tony’s leg a few more times before he found himself cuming too.

 

Tony was still sitting limp on top of Steve, hips slowly gyrating still, “no going back now huh?”


End file.
